Only in Hawaii
by That Hawaiian Girl
Summary: Seth imprints on a pack trip to Hawaii. She moves to La Push, and their relationship develops. She finds out about the wolves. But more dangers are coming. Post-BD. Cullens are gone. SethxOC. My first fic!


**Hi, people! So I'm Kahakea, and this is my first fanfic! Just so you all who HAVE NOT been to my profile know; YES, I live in Hawaii. YES, the wolf pack kicks ass. YES, I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST FIC!! :D**

Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Please, mom?" I stuck out my lower lip, pouting.

"I don't know, Kahakea." She frowned. Can she call me Kai, like the rest of the world? No. Because she annoys me like that.

"Why? There's nobody here. Everyone's at the festival!" I pleaded.

"Fine." She sighed. I cheered, and started bouncing up and down. "But don't stay out all night." I pecked her cheek and ran out the door.

But I was soon stopped in my tracks when my annoying little twin brothers stepped in front of me with their arms crossed. They think they're SO tough, but acting like a bouncer does nothing for two nine-year-olds.

"What do you want, twerps?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Dad told us to tell you something." Hekili smiled evilly.

"Spit it out, before I die of boredom." They smiled wider.

"He told us to tell you that you aren't allowed to hang around those La Push kids." Hiapo tried to sound in charge.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked, annoyed. I would give ANYTHING to get them to move to Maui.

"They're from the La Push reservation in Washington. They're in a gang, and Dad says you aren't allowed to talk to them." Hiapo smiled like it would strongly discourage me, much to his liking.

"Well, I have no intentions to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a festival to get to." I shoved past them and started down the beach, towards downtown Honolulu.

"Stay away from them, Kai!" Hekili screamed. I ignored them and kept walking.

Yeah, so if you haven't already guessed, I'm Kahakea. But don't call me that unless you want to get slapped. Call me Kai. And, for those of you too slow to notice, I live in Hawaii. Honolulu, to be exact. That day was Admissions Day, the day Hawaii became the 50th state. It was August 21st.

And the best day of my entire life.

I was in a simple red Hawaiian floral dress, flip flops, and headband. Every year, there was an Admissions Day festival in downtown Honolulu, and, every year, I attended. It was my favorite holiday, mainly because I get to go out and have fun with my friends.

My family owns a beach cafe, and, as you already guessed, I work there. It's an okay job, but when you work for your parents, you don't even get paid. All you get is stupid allowance.

"Hey, Kayak!" My friends, Heleuma and Hokulele called from down the beach, running after me.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them with hugs when they caught up to me.

"So have you heard about the La Push bad guys?" Hely (Heleuma) asked, wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Yeah, but my dad is all freaked out about me hanging out with them." I shrugged.

"So is ours. But does that mean we won't do a little flirting today? I don't think so!" Hoky (Hokulele) and Hely twirled, showing off their matching purple, spaghetti-strap Hawaiian floral dresses.

Being twins, they LOVED all the talking at the same time, matching outfits, twin-ny stuff. Practically no one could tell them apart.

"You have boyfriends, remember?" I reminded them, laughing.

"Oh, way to crash some excitement." Hely whined.

"You'll live." I looked out at the crashing waves.

"But what we ARE going to do is set you up, Kai." Hely was suddenly serious.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need a boyfriend!" I groaned, plugging my ears. They just unplugged them again.

"We hate seeing you alone. I've seen the way you look when we're out with our boyfriends, Kai-Kai." Hoky said softly. That's what I loved about Hoky. She was always soft and gentle, while Hely was straight to the point, and not as concerned with people's feelings. But I loved them both like sisters.

"So? Maybe I like being alone." I crossed my arms and pursed my lips stubbornly. Hely stopped and held my hands.

"Come ON, Kai. Stop being a baby. It'll be fun!" She grinned, dragging me and Hoky to the large festival in front of us.

The first thing I noticed was the smell of Puaa (pork), Limu (seaweed), Loco Moco (a fried egg on a hamburger that's on top of rice, all covered in brown gravy), and Laulau (beef wrapped in taro leaf) for the luau.

But the first thing we looked at, naturally, was the desserts.

There was Haupia (coconut pudding), Lilikoi (passion fruit), Ohelo Berries, Poha Berries, and Shave Ice (basically a Hawaiian snow cone).

"Let's go eat!" Of course, Hely was always hungry. She dragged us over to the table, and we scarfed down almost everything in sight.

"Hey, Kai, look! It's the La Push kids!" Hoky pointed to a group of 9 boys and 1 girl. They were all extremely muscular, even the girl. I could tell they were Quiluetes by the tanned shade of their skin, and their dark eyes and hair. Their hair was cropped short.

"They don't look like bad guys." I commented when one of the boys said something to make all the others laugh. He caught and held my attention.

That boy was the cutest boy I'd ever seen in my life.

"Kai? Kai?! Kahakea!" Hoky shook me.

"Hmm?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Why are you staring at Seth Clearwater?" She asked.

"How do you know his name?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

"He's wearing a nametag, moron. Have you taken your eyes off his face at ALL?" Hely asked loudly.

"Shut up!" I hissed. But it was too late. Seth, or whatever his name was, turned and stared at me. Our eyes locked, and a wide grin slowly spread across his face. I mirrored it, and his grin spread wider.

"Seth! Pay attention, dude!" One of the boys threw a Poha Berry at his head. Everyone at the table laughed again, and he looked away from me unwillingly.

"What's your damage, Paul?" Seth threw the berry back at him, but missed, hitting the boy next to him.

"Chill out, dude. It's fine that you imprinted." The boy named Paul said, smiling mischievously.

"I HAVE NOT IMPRINTED!" Seth said loudly. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice.

Except me, of course.

"Let me guess...you think that chick over there is smokin', right?" Another boy gestured to me, and all of the kids looked RIGHT AT ME. I gasped under my breath, and tucked a piece of my super-long hair behind my ear.

"Maybe. What's your problem, Jacob?" Seth looked at their table.

"And you really want to go say hi, right?" The boy named Jacob continued.

"So? That's none of your business." Seth made a snarling noise.

"Well, now's your chance, buddy." Jacob shoved Seth out of the seat and over to me. He tried to turn back, but Paul and another boy grabbed his arms and lead him over to me. Only then did I notice Hely and Hoky making their way off the beach and back home.

Seth, Paul, and the other boy stopped in front of me. I looked up, and Seth's dark eyes met mine. His eyes were the exact same color as mine.

"Hi. I'm Seth." He stuck out his large hand. I was so lost in his eyes, it was a few seconds before I comprehended that I was supposed to shake it. When I did, he smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm Jared. But Cupid over here is too busy checking you out to introduce me." The boy named Jared complained.

"Get over here, you little ass." Paul grabbed Jared and dragged him back over to the La Push kids' table.

"Sorry. Jared is...weird." Seth shuddered, and I laughed. He grinned when I did, and my heart skipped a million beats.

"So...you're from La Push?" I spoke up for the first time. We were both so intent on each other than I didn't notice I had gotten up, and we were starting to walk towards the "Games" area.

"Sure. How'd you know?" He asked.

"Oh, everyone's been talking about the La Push bad guys." I laughed nervously, but stopped when his expression turned sour.

"So you believed them?" He asked, sounding more curious than angry, to my IMMENSE relief.

"No." He turned hopeful again. "I try to stay out of the gossip."

"So, you're from Hawaii?" Seth mimicked my tone, and I giggled.

"Yeah." It was silent for a moment, before I turned to face him. "I'm Kahakea. But PLEASE, call me Kai." I practically begged, and he laughed, shaking my hand. His fingers lingered on mine for what felt like hours, but was probably seconds in reality.

We fell into an awkward silence after that, before we came in front of 'Ulu Maika station.

"Hey, what's this?" Seth asked.

"It's 'Ulu Maika. You want to play?" He nodded.

The Washington kid playing a TRADITIONAL Hawaiian game against the Hawaiian girl.

This would be fun.

Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

**Hahaha! Seth Clearwater trying to play 'Ulu Maika against ME! I'm an EXPERT at that game! But anyways, thanks for reading! Review PRETTY PLEASE! This is my first fic, and it would be AWESOME if you did! Mahalo, and aloha! :D**


End file.
